


Does('nt) Care for a Cuddle

by lepoppeta



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, actual cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepoppeta/pseuds/lepoppeta
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger is a most curious beast indeed, for his most debatable choices are often the ones that seem the most normal.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Does('nt) Care for a Cuddle

"And just where have _you_ been hiding all afternoon?"

Rum Tum Tugger promptly ignored the comment, electing to continue licking his paw and repeatedly drawing it over one ear; Electra and Etcetera, the little terrors, had decided to ambush him on his afternoon wander 'round the Yard. He had ended up muzzle-first in the dirt (and received a mouthful of it for his trouble), with the twins' frantic apologies ringing in his ears. Thankfully, Tugger considered himself an amiable tom, and their worry was put to rest when he returned their mischief with gentle play.

However, the large tabby could only stand the mud in his fur for so long. He had sat himself outside his den, after Jennyanydots managed to herd the kittens off to bed, intent on removing every speck of dirt that had found its way into his immaculate coat. Others would have conducted their grooming indoors, in private, but Tugger (as many were aware) was damn attractive; the setting sun gleamed off of the gold of his fur in the most admirable way.

"Oh, I've seen that look before. Did the kittens catch you by surprise again?" Bombalurina poked her gorgeous head over Tugger's shoulder. "Perhaps you should join Munkustrap on his morning patrols - that should put some nerve back into your senses." The Red Queen snaked her tail around Tugger's haunches and settled herself by his side, overlooking the yard.

Tugger paused, paw halfway to his ear and a scowl across his muzzle. "Not on your _life_!" he grumbled. "I refuse to go traipsing around London with a cat who hasn't believed in naps since he left kittenhood."

"I thought you might. Here, let me-" Bomba lapped at the spot behind his head that Tugger couldn't quite reach, returning the fur to its original sleekness. "All better."

Finally groomed to brassy perfection, Tugger allowed his usual, slow smile to creep back into the corners of his mouth. "You treat me so well."

"That's because I know you," Bomba said, matter-of-factly. "And no-one else could keep up with your unholy standards of vanity. Heaviside knows, I barely can."

"Liar." Tugger playfully wrinkled his nose at his mate, "You nearly bit Tumble's head off the other day because he accidentally splashed you when he fell into a mud puddle." A crooning laugh bubbled its way up Tugger's throat, "I've _never_ seen that kit look so scared."

"The little brat wasn't looking where he was going!" Bombalurina fluffed out her fur indignantly. "He deserved it."

"No doubt."

"It took me _forever_ to get the smell out of my pelt." The tabby queen gave a theatrical shudder, as if the reek of muddy rain water from the week before had managed to crawl its way back into her nose.

Tugger snorted, "And yet you say _I'm_ vain."

"Because you _are_."

"Does this conversation have an intended purpose, or are you just here to be a nuisance?" Tugger flicked his thick tail against Bomba's flank; she batted it away, yawning.

"How am I to put the coveted Rum Tum Tugger in his place without being a first-class annoyance?" She smiled sweetly, "But, no - I was going to ask if you wanted to head to bed early tonight."

"Oh?" Tugger's grin grew lecherous, " _Oh_. Is it that kind of evening? Why didn't you say?"

"To _sleep_." Bomba flattened her ears and gave her mate a gentle shove in the ribs, "I'm tired, Tugger. Save your libido for some other day, when I'm more in the mood." She stood, whipping around and padding towards Tugger's den. The tip of her tail caught on the tabby tom's whiskers.

"Ow!" Tugger scratched at the spot where she had prodded him with a hind leg, "It's not like I proposition you at every opportune moment. Thick of how much more tedious that would be!" He ducked under the rim of the amplifier shell, tucking in his tail so that it wouldn't be left outside to be rained on, or flippantly trodden on by rambunctious kits. The shred of heavy curtain that was slung lazily across the entrance to his den always remained a third open, so that the sun could still warm his fur even under his small pool of shade.

"The horror!" Bomba circled 'round, kneading the nest of fabric with her forepaws. Once he had curled up beside her, the red queen leaned into Tugger's plush mane, snuggling into the fluff as far as she could possibly go (which, given its density, was quite far indeed). A small, self-satisfied sigh escaped through her teeth once she reached maximum luxury, her head pillowed on a cushion of brown and gold.

"Comfortable?" Tugger had been watching her with a curious quirk of his brow. Bomba hummed appreciatively; it buzzed straight through Tugger's skin, blossoming in his heart and tingling at the tips of his claws.

"Very," she agreed. Her graceful body fell limp against his; she stretched her paws out, her claws peeking through the innocent white of her front toes. Despite her position, she could still manage to catch Tugger in her periphery without craning her neck too far. Her deep green eyes glittered in the waning shafts of light that filtered into Tugger's den. She reserved that particular sparkle for him, and him alone, and the dark tabby tom was to thank the Moon and her stars every day of his life that he was the one who was permitted to be at its receiving end.

"I love you, you know."

"I had an inkling," Tugger teased. He rasped his tongue over the top of her head, smoothing the fur between her ears. "But do carry on, you have me curious."

Bombalurina resisted the urge to give him another rude shove (this time, making sure it actually hurt). But, she was far too relaxed for such a mammoth effort on her part, so she settled for sticking her tongue out in his general direction. "You're impossible. An absolute beast of elephantine proportions!"

"Only for you." Tugger continued with his grooming, now focusing intently on Bomba's slender ears. The queen's purrs grew deeper, until Tugger could feel the very essence of her affection rattle his bones. "Although, one might say you only love me for my looks."

"And one would be right," Bombalurina's voice was thick, on the fringes of sleep. She mewled, vaguely annoyed, when her mate's chuckle made her body shudder, "Shush, no more talking."

Tugger rolled his golden eyes. "Only for you," he echoed, resting his chin on top of her head and allowing his eyelids to flutter shut. The final beams of sunlight outside the amplifier faded - the curtain falling on another long day of extravagance and pretense. At least here, with Bombalurina buried into his side and already snoring softly, the Rum Tum Tugger could privately show the world that he did, indeed, care for a cuddle.

Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I see an awful lot of Tuggoffolees content out there, and while I think it's a great ship, I believe that Bombalurina should also be given a chance! Done right, I think these two could be genuinely sweet together. I like to imagine that their relationship would contain a lot of teasing and playful insults, resulting in many of the others being unsure if whether or not they were actually mates. 
> 
> Just like last time, this work is not beta read. If there's any constructive criticism that you can give, please let me know! I would love to keep improving so I can make more enjoyable content.


End file.
